Why?
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is the sequel to I'm not light and twisty, more to come plus the found out about Meredith and Izzie and what happened at the end of the first fiction, meredith/Izzie pairing
1. Chapter 1

_Why?_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

"_Why am I happy?" Izzie asked as she was brushing her teeth and Meredith replied, "What specifically?" Izzie talked about how she's not stressing about George and how it's made everything better. Meredith talked about how McDreamy and her are having sex but glad to have what they have. As Christina enters the fray, she vaguely reference about her and the chief, they compare notes and then Christina left. Izzie then gave Meredith a kiss and they kissed again. "Why is this good?" Izzie asked and Meredith responded, "You have to ask. We are the slutty bi-sexual mistresses with benefits." "We have to seriously cut down on the name." Izzie said and Meredith responded, "Yeah." So they left they dealt with their day, McDreamy and Meredith were actually being honest with each other but George was a little cold and Izzie felt it. That night, Izzie came home and then Meredith came home. Christina was at the chief place. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Why?_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_They were eating ice cream and they were sharing. "You know I have to say is that I always thought Christina and you would hook up." Izzie said and Meredith responded, "No." Izzie talked about this it is and Meredith laughed, Meredith talked about McDreamy and said that, "It feels free." Izzie shook her head and Meredith licked the ice cream, she looked at her lips and kissed her ever so slowly, then stopped. "I felt something." Mereith said and Izzie responded, "Me too." "Are we just too horny?" Meredith asked and Izzie responded "You have guts. You know how I took Denny. How you still went on after Derrick that took guts." "You're a fighter Izzie, I like that about you." Meredith said and added, "I would swim for you." Meredith simply said and then also added, "Actually, you would be one of the people I should have swam for." Izzie smiled at that and then put her head on Meredith's lap. It was next day that would gave this whatever a definition and the why an answer._


	3. Chapter 3

_Why_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_It was the day of two years of when Denny passed away, Meredith knew it and went to Izzie's room. She opened it and Izzie didn't feel like getting up. Meredith called for her and took her to the bathroom. "You remember that floor; you could lay on It or…" Meredith said and Izzie responded, "What?" "Come with me." Meredith said and Izzie was intrigued. It was a day off and Meredith took her driving, the first stop was something wanted to and she took her to a costume shop and brought her a very slim but a conserve dress…Meredith asked her what she wanted to do and Izzie responded, "Take a ride on the back with a horse." Meredith did just that for her and Izzie was trying to smile. "You don't have to force it." Meredith said and Izzie responded, "Really?" "No." Meredith said and added, "Not at all." Izzie laid on her shoulder, what amazed them was that this was from a strong friendship and so this was easy. Izzie then had an idea and she took her to a costume shop, she made the slutty bi-mistress outfit for Meredith. Then they went to the hotel and did a role play of the straight girl denying she's gay. They didn't leave bed for five hours and Izzie turned to her then said her head, __**"Oh Grey, now I'm caught in a triangle. I could do this." **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Why?  
_

_By_

_  
Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_They went back to work and Meredith keeps the undergarments from last night on. They worked with a patient who was gay and was a man, he was a victim of a hate crime and then it was discover that the broken rib was dangerously close to the heart. Meredith and Izzie were assigned to the case. "Are you freaked?" Izzie asked her and Meredith responded, "Seriously freak." "Me too." Izzie said and Meredith responded, "I mean, why are people nasty about who you date?" "They do that if you're straight too." Izzie said and Meredith responded, "The first thing I think about this…I don't know." "There has to be a way." Izzie insisted and Meredith went behind to massage her. "We're think of something." Meredith whispered and Izzie responded, "I hope we can." _

_As they both came out the library, Callie was in front of Izzie and Izzie was all ready under the weather plus she was disgusted by the circumstances of the hate crime. Callie wanted to talk to her at the staircase and Izzie defended what had happened as Izzie wanted to just leave. Callie grabbed her arm, as Izzie shoved her she lost her balance and felt down the stairs. Callie went downstairs and called for a stretcher, Izzie was double over in pain. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Why?_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_**Meredith Pov**_

_**There are events in your life where everything that's led up to this point will even define you or it will break you. There are moments in life where you have to figure out who you're going to be and why you choose this way. While I'm sitting here watching my friend with benefit lying in the hospital bed. I see Addison, it's ironic, I was the dirty little mistress and she's about to tell the dirty little bi-mistress that the wife of the man she slept with unknowingly made Izzie mis-carried the baby. I have to sit here when Izzie wakes up and I have to be here. **_

_Christina walks in and she tells me, "Addison said that she will page Alex and George when she wakes up."_

_**Meredith Pov**_

_**In this one defining moment, I will watch to see what path Izzie takes, what that means to me is that I will either lose a best friend or my friend with benefit, even way I still have to be here for Izzie and I always have Christina. **_

_George walked in and he looked so guilty for what happened, he has no clue. Alex comes in slowly and Izzie wakes up. Addison sees her eyes are opened. Addison told Izzie what had happened and Izzie just cried out. Meredith just held Izzie and she just broke down. Meredith told Alex what to do about the guy and the surgery was a success. Izzie had told George to give her notice if he was going to tell Callie, however after George saw Izzie with Meredith at the Library kissing, he walked away. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Why _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six(No Air is by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown_

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in  
a world with no air  
Oh

I'm here alone, don't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can  
make you understand

_Izzie was away in her mind and Meredith couldn't reach her…._

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_Izzie walked into Meredith's room and saw Meredith with McDreamy, it was one month and she knew it was going to happened but then she notice something they were fully clothed. Izzie saw no condom but what could have that meant. Izzie walked out and Meredith grabbed her arm. "It's over." Meredith said._


	7. Chapter 7

_Why?_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven(Bleeding love is by Leona Lewis)_

_It was Christmas, it was Meredith's first Christmas as an official couple with Izzie and Meredith was light and twisty. She help decorated the tree and stole a lot of kisses with her girlfriend. Izzie kissed the stomach of Meredith, "I guess it's good you closed off to." Izzie said and Meredith responded, "Derek is still freak about joint custody with a gay couple." "He could get over it." Izzie said and Meredith responded, "Seriously." _

Closed off from love

I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough

And it was all in vain

Time starts to pass

Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened

For the very first time with you

My heart melted to the ground

Found something true

And everyone's looking round

Thinking I'm going crazy

_So as they enjoyed Christmas, little did they know that it was Izzie's past was waiting for her to show it's face._


End file.
